Letters to Hikaru
by XGerfuls GaloreX
Summary: My minions kindly kidnapped Hikaru from the office so that she could become a part of the 'Letters To' gang. Do not let this action be in vain! How? Well by sending in letters, of course! By the way, Randomness is highly encouraged and appreciated! It's what makes the world a better place, or at least that's what I think. R&R&write!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi people! It's Galorex here! I've noticed that a certain character from the first season still doesn't have a 'letters to' fanfic, so without further ado, Hikaru is now part of the 'letters to' gang!: (PS: credit goes to the original maker of Letters to Yu)(PPS:I don't own the show because if i did, some people would want to release the cracken on me.)**

Billy Bob Bubba Joe: Hi Hikaru! Do you have any family members other than your mom? Wind, earth, or fire? What's your fave song?

Hikaru: Well, there's all my cousins; we like to call ourselves the Hazama network because it sounds cool, most of us have that as a surname, and it makes it easier to host a family reunion. Um, wind? Not sure what you're trying to say. Either renegade or Life is a Highway. The second one's beginning describes what my life's been like the past several years. Later!

**Ok, I know. Short, but i needz ideas! Send in your letters so that Hikaru will have something to do while in my minions' HQ!**

**Hikaru: Yeah. That's right. I got kidnapped by fluffy cuteness. O_o ... can't believe I just said that.**

**me: Send in your letters! My minions are waiting...**


	2. 1st Batch ofLetters

Hi! Gerful Here! Cookie to you if you got the reference of Billy Bob's second question! (no, not avatar, it's what most people dub these three characters as when they're shipping or stuffs in this fandom)

Hikaru: Still don't get it… Oh!… Wait a minute! *frown* You made me pick-

Me: Anyways, thank you and I appreciate you reviews;

SoulSavior71

Ryu Katsumi

A.B.D.Y.Z.

Tiger demon of light

animelover (guest)

Lyra Heartstrings

Kingdom's Oathkeeper

Now Hikaru will have FUN while answering these, right?

Hikaru: Sure…-_-

SoulSavior71**  
**Hi Hikaru! How are you doing? I got some questions for you!

#1. Among these names who would you choose as a potential boyfriend: Kyoya, Tsubasa, Chao Xin, Hyoma, or Ryuga.  
#2. Who would you want as a brother: Ginga, Kenta, Yuu, Chi Yun, King, Masamune and Reiji. Or/and a sister: Madoka, Sophie, Lyra, or anyone from different shows.  
3#. Oh I sent you an Aquarius plushy did you get it?  
#4. Is their a reason why Aquarius is your bey? Why is it a giant wave?  
#5. Which do you prefer Hika-chan, Karu-chan, or Hikaru-chan.  
#6. How did you get light blue hair?  
#7. What is your dream?

Well, that's all I got. See you later Hikaru and have a great day.

Hikaru: Hi!

I'm doing ok, actually. Bring it!

#1. Well Kyoya's ok, but he's rough. Then again that's also a part of him. Makes you respect him somehow… Tsubasa's ok, and I think the mysterious guy attitude makes him look good, but he kind of reminds me of Ryuga. *shudder* Chao Xin is a womanizer, and the other day I was walking around, when he tried to flirt with me! In front of his fangirls! He's a definite no. Hyoma's ok, I guess. He's sweet but he's also a bit weird in the upstairs department. And he's a liar. If I'm gonna have a Boyfriend, he has to be honest. As to Ryuga; are you scaring me on purpose? Answer's no. So it's a tie between Tsubasa and Kyoya.

#2. I think Yuu would be a great little brother, because he's so funny! And cute. Ya can't leave out cute. I think I'd like Sophie as a sister because it would give me someone to look up to, and the blue hair makes us look sorta related.

#3. Yes, I got the plushy, It's so awesome thanks a ton! And it's so lifelike… WOW!

#4. Aquarius is my bey because my mother passed it down to me… It's a gift. Aquarius is a wave because its Latin meaning is water, or water bearer. Bringer of water; and you gotta say, that's pretty much what a wave does!

#5. I think I prefer Hika-Chan! It has a neat ring to it.

#6. Same reason Gingka has orange hair and Kyoya has green hair. I was born this way.

#7.

My dream is to avenge my mother and become the world's best blader! But lately I've been dreaming of kicking Ryuga good and hard because of what he did to me!

Ok, then! Later!

Ryu Katsumi

Dear Hikaru-sama:  
WHY DID YOU STOP BEYBLADING?!  
Do you think Kyouya's little bro is cute?  
If you could kill Benkei, how will you kill him?  
-Ryu

HI Ryu! Actually, I stopped blading because of the trauma. Thanks to a certain tiara guy (Ryuga: HEY!) , beyblades with dark energy are becoming a sort of phobia for me.-_-' Anyways, and this is just between the both of us, I do sometimes practice with Aquario when nobody's there. One thing is to fear the dark power, another is to let your blading skills get rusty. About Kakeru, I haven't met him formally yet, but I think I've seen a look-alike of Kyoya's in a few tournaments, and if there ever was a proper model of what a good little bro should look like, then yeah, he's cute! On the subject of Benkei, I think I'll let the authoress handle this one. I wouldn't want to murder a friend.

Me: Well let's see. All you Ben-ben fans out there, don't kill me. This is just my standard death scene #5, guy version. STEP 1: Stuff the victim in a pink sparkly froufrou poof dress with all the sequin colors known to man. STEP2: Have the victim stand at the edge of a 40 story high building and tell them to look at the view. STEP 3: Casually have some random Bob go up to the victim and push him off. As he falls, tell the ground crew to start setting up the shark/piranha/ electric eel / bloodsucker leek tank with jagged rock spikes sticking out here and there. STEP 4: Watch the poor person slowly die at the hands of sea-creatures. Unless the ground crew didn't set up in time, in which case it will be a fast painless splat. Emphasis on splat. Ok, I'm done!

Hikaru: O_o I don't know whether to be amused, scared, or both. Next letter! *smiles nervously*

Hey Hikaru! Gotta few q's here!  
1. Which guy do you like the most? (plz be Kyoya!)  
2. Why did you stop bey blading?  
3. Who do you think is the cutest, Yu or Kenta?  
4. Who is the closest to you in the series?  
5. Why do you always were that choker?  
Thx, you're my favorite character!  
Keep writing!...:D  
A.B.D.Y.Z

Hey, A.B.D.Y.Z.! Well…*blush* …Kyoya… But as like!

I stopped because I was too traumatized to go on. Yeah. I'm so pathetic. Not!

Yu, hands down. He's all funny and happy go lucky. Who doesn't think he's cute?

At first, it wasn't anyone, but then I found that Ryusei makes a nice fried. Goofy, childish, irresponsible, immature, lazy, but nice.

'That choker' is a gift that my mom gave to me before she- she… the point is it's precious beyond belief to me, just like Aquario.

And thanks!

Me: I will!….:D

Dear Hikaru,  
•Do you plan on bey blading again?  
•Who do you have a crush on someone  
•are you sure you have a crush on that person and not someone else?  
•Do you like Ninjas?  
•How about dressing up like a ninja?

That's all I have for now,  
demon

Dear Demon,

I actually do plan on blading again. I'm taking therapy to overcome the fear, and as soon as I'm at 100%, watch out, beyblade world!

Well…*blush* yeah but I'm not telling!

I'm not sure. I'm positive!

Who doesn't?! Well, **_I_** like ninjas.

*puts on a ninja suit* I'm livin' the dream, baby!

That's all I can come up with anyways,

hikaru

Guest (animelover)

Dear Hikaru  
#1 what's your favorite color (I think its blue)  
#2 who do you like (better be Kyoya :))  
That's it thanks!

Dear animelover

#1 Yes, but more specifically light-amethyst-purple-blue-ice-jewel-with-light-sh ining-thru-it kind of blue. Get my drift?

#2 Um.. Well…maybe? (in her mind; dammit, how'd you know?)

That's it you're welcome!

Dear Hikaru,  
Hi! There's been a question that was bugging me after metal fusion.  
Erm, do you ever plan to beyblade again? I know you're scared after your battle with Ryuga, but have you forgotten your mothers dream to not give up? How does it feel to break the promise to be the best blader in the world?  
P.S: No offence pal  
Lyra Heartstrings

Dear Lyra,

Hi! Believe it or not, I am actually planning on blading again. I am scared, but a loved one's death wish overrides dark energy any day, any time (especially if it's your mom!) . I haven't given up, I'm just taking a break; can't answer your last question 'cause I don't know. Someday I will be the best of the best, and besides, a little therapy's always handy, right?

P.S. Where are you in MLP: FiM?

Dear Hikaru  
So what's your cousins' name? Have you ever tried to kiss him or flirt with him in front of Kyoya? Did he get jealous?!

- Kingdom's Oathkeeper

*sweat drop* Heh.. Actually, I have lots of cousins, (Miku, Kagami, Kurumu, Tsukasa, Konata, Kaito, etc.) and I don't flirt with family. ^-^' In fact, I'm not really the flirting type! And if I flirted with anyone in front of Kyoya, wouldn't he get the wrong idea and leave? …Not that I'm implying anything!

-Hikaru

**Well, that's number two. Sorry for not updating for so long! I honestly apologize. Be the first to write down how many references you can find and what they refer to, and you'll win a surprize! By the by, is Hikaru a bit OOC? -Gerful. Later!**


End file.
